Good Ideas, Better Friends
by princessg101
Summary: It's Christmas in New York and what a better way to spend it but in the company of friends including our favourite unlikely foursome brought together once more Newt/Tina Queenie/Jacob


Good Ideas, Better Friends

It was frigid December for the citizens of New York. The roads were slick and icy and the air was bitingly cold. However it was Christmas and nothing could dampen the festive spirit for the holidays. Wreathes and garlands hung all around and all the shopfronts were decorated for the season. Everyone was excited and Porpentina Goldstein was one of those people for a change. She happily walked down the street, soaking in the atmosphere. It was unusual for her to be so cheerful but she had just heard through MACUSA that Newt's book had been published. She was so happy for him and his success and perhaps a little excited at the prospect of seeing the quirky magizoologist again. She stopped by Jacob's shop to peek in and saw her former friend busily filling orders for his store-full of customers. No doubt there would be an abundance of his pastries at her apartment for Christmas dinner. Queenie always made a point to have something of Jacob's during meals. It hurt her to see her sister miss the sweet No-Maj so much but the law was against them and the penalties were severe. Turning away from the shop window, she slipped into a nearby alley to apparate back home where the scent of Queenie's cooking was evident from the moment she got to her landing.

Inside, Queenie was putting up decorations by hand while a stew simmered gently behind her. Tina quirked an eyebrow, it wasn't often that the Legilimens did things the muggle way, what was going on? "There's nothing to worry about Teenie," her sister said without turning around. "Just practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

Now Queenie stopped and slowly turned to meet her sister's eye. "Now don't be mad…"

"Queenie…"

"I went to get some pastries for dinner," she began. "And…"

"And…"

"I invited Jacob to dinner."

"QUEENIE!" Tina's jaw dropped. How could her sister be so careless? They weren't even allowed to have men in their apartment, let alone what would happen if anyone from MACUSA found out.

"Oh come on Teenie, I talked to Ms. Esposito and told we was having some family over for Christmas and she said it was okay just this once. And how would MACUSA find out? No one has said anything in weeks. Please Tina, please, I know you miss him too."

"Queenie," Tina sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Alright but absolutely no magic."

"Already put my wand away, not a charm in hours," Queenie said proudly.

"Okay," Tina could feel her previous upbeat mood about Newt's book fade a little but it would be nice to spend some time with Jacob.

"Oh he got published? That's wonderful!" Queenie gushed. "Hope he visits soon."

"Me too," Tina smiled lightly. "I'm going to get cleaned up. When is Jacob going to be here?"

"His shop is closing at 7 so you got some time," her sister assured her.

Tina nodded and went into her room to flop onto the bed. She thought back to that November weekend that never was and her smile grew. Beyond the eccentric Mr. Scamander, Dougal the demiguise, Pickett the bowtruckle, even Frank the thunderbird held places in her heart. She had neglected to tell Newt while he was here that she was in Thunderbird house at Ilvermorny and seeing one up close was amazing. She was content to daydream a little longer but time got away from her and she still had to get ready for dinner. Queenie went down to meet Jacob by the doors and Tina set the table and made sure all traces of magic were hidden. Within moments, she could hear the voices outside right before the door swung open to reveal Jacob and Queenie, arm in arm, laughing and chatting. She began to wonder just how close Queenie had gotten to the baker again. "Merry Christmas Mr. Kowalski."

"Merry Christmas but please call me Jacob," Jacob said and offered a bag that turned out to have a couple of bottles of wine inside. "I brought this, Queenie's got the pastries."

"Thank you," Tina accepted it. "You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"It's not a problem, it was real nice of you guys to invite me for dinner," Jacob replied affably.

"It's okay honey, we always make too much food. Anyways I didn't like that you were going to be alone on Christmas," Queenie said softly.

"Ah well, it's not that bad," Jacob shrugged as he took his seat, the same one he had the first time he came. "Say, you got a great place. Almost feels like I've been here before."

Tina and Queenie stilled for just a second. "We try to make this place homey," Tina commented. "Let's eat." They all sat down to dinner and it was fairly smooth from there. The conversation flowed easily; Queenie and Tina recalled stories from their 'boarding school' days and Jacob even talked about some of his time on the expeditionary forces. They were about to move on to dessert when there was a knock at the door. Tina was instantly wary but Queenie lit up.

"Teenie open the door!"

"But…"

"Just go!"

"Okay, okay," Tina got up and crossed the room to open it. She stopped a dead at the sight that awaited her. Newt Scamander stood there, beaming and waving a book. Same curly red hair, same long blue jacket, she could hardly believe it. "Newt?"

"Surprise!" Newt announced. "I couldn't wait to give you a first edition of my book so I called in a few favours to arrange a portkey and came right over."

At the mention of magic, Tina was very aware that Jacob was listening, "Uh Newt come in. Our friend Mr. Kowalski is here. Jacob, this is Newt, he's from London."

Comprehension visibly dawned on Newt's face, "OH! A pleasure to meet Mr. Kowalski, Tina and Queenie have told me so much about you."

"Please call me Jacob," Jacob insisted. "Have we met before? I know you from somewhere."

"I've only been to New York once before and honestly I forgot most of the details," Newt gave an awkward laugh and Tina couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Well sit down Newt, we're just about to have some dessert," Queenie invited. "Jacob is the best baker in town. He brought some of his stuff for us."

"Ah yes, I heard about the shop. Business going well then Jacob?" Newt asked sitting down.

"It's been great. Paid off the bank just in time for the holidays," Jacob stated proudly. "You wrote a book?"

"Yes I went around the world to observe animals and wrote about them. The publish product just came out and as promised," Newt gave Tina the book he held, "your first edition Ms. Goldstein. Merry Christmas."

"Why thank you Mr. Scamander," Tina tucked it in her lap. "Merry Christmas, thank you for making the trip."

"My pleasure," Newt said sincerely and Tina worked hard not to blush.

"Must have been a long trip from England. So what's a portkey?" Jacob asked.

"Oh just some British slang really," Newt brushed off. "It's what they call it when they clear you for travelling and give you your papers. That reminds me," Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out two long thin boxes. "I thought it was oddly egotistical to show up with just my book as a present so I got these for you." He handed one to Queenie and the other to Tina and gestured for them to open it.

Queenie went first and gasped. "Newt! Two tickets to England!"

"For you and a friend," Newt said grandly. "You know it's different world there Queenie and you deserve to experience it." He added mentally, _Take him. It's not permanent but it's a chance._ Queenie's eyes watered and she nodded. Newt turned to Tina, "Your turn."

Tina was touched and slightly alarmed by Newt's gesture but nonetheless opened her box and saw she had tickets as well. Only they were for – "South America?"

"With the success of my book, my publisher has asked that I compile more region-specific volumes, go more in-depth. I thought I should like to begin there and I could use the company. You can join me anytime you want and we could join Queenie in England if the timing works out."

Tina resisted the urge to titter like a schoolgirl, "I'd like that. Thank you Newt."

"Sounds like I won't be seeing you two around for a bit," Jacob commented.

"Well I was going to ask you to come with me honey," Queenie giggled.

"Really? I'd love that," Jacob agreed instantly before catching himself. "I mean, it would be an honour to go with you."

"Wonderful," Newt smiled at all of them.

"Um Newt…" Tina jerked her head off to the side indicating that she'd like to speak to him alone. He followed her to the window. "You're quite the influence Mr. Scamander," she teased. "Encouraging my sister to break the law and asking me to run off with madman and his magic suitcase." She sighed and looked back to Queenie and Jacob chattering about England. "Is this a good idea?"

"Not in the slightest but then again, good ideas are just ideas until they've been seen through and turn out to be right for the parties involved."

"Catching occamies in teapots, tracking demiguises, chasing nifflers. Morgana knows what South America will be like," Tina mused. "Sounds like an amazing idea to see through."

"Spoken like a true Thunderbird," Newt said and Tina stared at him with surprise. "Merry Christmas Tina."

"I'd expect nothing less from a Hufflepuff," Newt quirked an eyebrow but Tina merely shrugged. "Merry Christmas Newt."

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I've seen this movie four times and I LOVE IT! Contrary to popular opinion, I like the casting of Johnny Depp as Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald isn't like Voldemort who was all about intimidation and power, Gellert is deceptive, seductive and Johnny has always been good at playing manipulative characters so I'd give him a chance before writing him off. Anyways, hope you guys liked the movie too and as always, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


End file.
